The invention relates to a spinning machine according to the preamble of the independent claim, in particular a ring spinning machine with a condensing device disposed between a drafting arrangement and a spinning device.
Such arrangements are known for example from the publications of the patent applications with the numbers 19726694.0 and 19944444.7. The content of the said patent applications is to be regarded as an integral part of the present disclosure. Spinning machines of the kind mentioned above are included in the international patent classification D 01H-1/22.
It has been noticed that during the operation of spinning machines with condensing devices in particular, it is important that a simple accessibility of the individual members is also ensured during the spinning operation. It is further an object of the present invention to provide individual parts for condensing devices which can be produced inexpensively and are easy to mount.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
One embodiment of the present invention provides for a spinning machine that has a drafting arrangement that is used for drafting a fibre structure. A spinning device is present for spinning the fibre structure and is located downstream from the drafting arrangement. A condensing device is also included and is located between the drafting arrangement and the spinning device. The condensing device has a stationary suction element that is in fluid communication with a condensing element. The condensing element and the suction element are configured to allow for the removal of air from the condensing element. The suction element has a housing and an insert, and the insert is displaceable with respect to the housing along a guide. Also, the insert is arrestable with respect to the housing.
The present invention also encompasses the spinning machine as previously discussed which further includes a lid that is attachable to the housing. The lid is also swiveable with respect to the housing, and the insert is lockable on the guide by the lid.
The present invention also includes an embodiment of a spinning machine as immediately discussed where the insert has a slot on an inlet side of the insert for airflow. The inlet has on an outlet side a first opening that is in alignment with a second opening on the lid when the lid is closed. The interior of the lid is configured as a conduit for guiding air.
Alternatively, the present invention includes an embodiment of a spinning machine as previously discussed where the inlet has a slot on an inlet side. Also, the housing has a tongue project therefrom and a side of the tongue faces the insert and is arranged congruently with a rear side of the insert towards the slot congruent with the tongue. In this configuration, the tongue forms the guide during the insertion of the insert into the housing.
Additionally, the present invention includes an embodiment of a spinning machine as previously discussed where the housing has on either side of the guide a first insert on one side and a second insert on an opposite side.